clan-destine
by raffinit
Summary: Ignore the cheesy as balls title but it's got the batclan and Wonder Woman and all kinds of weird fluffy/angsty/romantic things going on in this. Wonder Woman meets the Wayne clan. The Wayne clan meet Wonder Woman. Alfred is up to something. BMWW [T for now, but we all know M is about to happen.]
1. Chapter 1

**I did a thing and the thing did another thing and it just got out of hand beyond that.**

**I'm new to the Wonderbat fandom, but I'm pretty damn sure I've been shipping them since I was like nine. It's gotten to a point where I am possessive on Batman/Wonder Woman's behalf when I read/see them with anyone else. It is so unhealthy.**

**AND THEN THE URGES CAME.**

**I love the Batclan in all its glory; Dick, Tim, Babs, Cass, Steph, everyone. **

**...okay I may not like Jason or Damian that much but that's okay.**

**This is just a thing where Wonder Woman meets the Batclan and things like that I don't know man okay it's been four days since I've had any decent sleep because of Injustice: Gods Among Us.**

**That's a great game btw Nightwing so sexy unf.**

**MOVING ON.**

* * *

The first time she met the Wayne family, it was on duty.

Or rather, she was executing _her _duty as a member of the League and checking up on Batman. Several calls into his comm-link and J'onn's attempt at finding him telepathically had brought minimal results. Apparently the Batcave was impenetrable when Batman wanted it to be.

As was his brain.

Gotham was as dark and ominous as ever. The rise and dip of buildings in the shadows, some low and square and aged; others kissing the sky and clouds well beyond her line of sight. The bright lights of the city were as dim and seedy as its alleyways, filled with the homeless and the hopeless and all the things in between. Still though, as she flew silently in the cool darkness of the skies above them, Diana couldn't help but admire Gotham in its flawed beauty.

She flew low enough to view the rooftops and gargoyles, but high enough to keep from sight – the last thing she needed was to alert the Gothamites of her presence and incite the wrath of their Dark Knight.

Bruce hadn't been all too gentle with his distaste at having metahumans in his city.

There was a shift in the shadows; vaguely she could see the sharp tip of his cowl and the broad plane of his shoulders. _There you are._ With the breeze behind her, Wonder Woman floated down gently onto the damp cement, landing with a graceful ease and the quiet thud of her heeled boots on the ground. She made no move to shield neither her movements nor her approach, but as she stepped closer to the dark shadow of the man, she was surprised at the way his head seemed to perk up at her presence.

"You're a hard man to find, Batman," she announced, smirking to herself as the silhouette whirled to her in surprise. It wasn't every day that you got the drop on Batman – if ever, really.

He was, after all, _the Batman_.

She paused a slight distance from him, planting her hands on her hips as she regarded the man with a mixture of amusement and some form of exasperated concern. He'd turned to her completely, but did nothing more than brood silently in the dark like a statue – a statue in a defensive stance. She pursed her lips. "You know you can't keep avoiding us as and when you please, Bruce. Some of us actually care about you outside of the League, and when you drop off the face of the Earth like this, I can't help but assume the worst."

Batman blinked, and for a moment Diana swore she saw _confusion_ in the white lenses of his cowl. He took a step towards her, into the dim light from the streetlamps around them, and Diana was immediately alert. There was something wrong with this Batman – _everything _wrong, actually. His shoulders, though broad, were not the powerful shoulders of Bruce Wayne; his build was much leaner – much younger. The jawline and chin that the cowl revealed was nothing near the stubborn set of the Batman she knew well.

She stepped back, bright blue eyes wide for but a moment before narrowing indignantly. "Impostor!" She set her feet apart, fists raised and ready as all sorts of horrid things that might've happened to Bruce filled her mind and blazed through her eyes like the heat of Tartarus' flames. With the pounding of her heart in her ears, Diana gave a frightening war cry, and attacked.

The impostor-Batman's eyes widened as he staggered away from the enraged Amazon. "Whoa, wait a second -!" he sputtered, but there was already a fist slamming into his jaw. He staggered; swearing breathlessly as the pain bloomed along his face like a sledgehammer had slapped him across the face. Struggling to blink away the stars, he bore his teeth, just barely raising his arm to ward off the next blow. It was futile though when Wonder Woman brought her other hand up and grasped him by the neck in a vice.

She lifted him like a feather.

"Wait!" he sputtered, clawing at the woman's hand desperately as her fingers drew in tighter into his neck. He choked on a breath, flailing his feet that dangled inches off the ground as he struggled to explain himself. "It's not what you think -!"

"What have you done to Batman?" Diana demanded instead, glaring murderously at the man. Her hand itched to rip the cowl from his head, so disgusted she was at knowing that an impostor had summoned the gall to don the mask of Batman and tarnish it in any way he pleased. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when he sputtered, lips curling into a snarl. "I won't ask again, charlatan," she growled. Her grip nearly punched through the Kevlar around his throat.

The impostor sucked in a desperate breath. "C-Cass," he rasped, and Diana frowned.

_Whump!_

Diana stumbled forward in surprise, whirling at the sudden attack and glaring at the new assailant – he too wore a modified version of Batman's costume. "I will not tolerate this," she growled, and tossed the Batman she was holding aside to face this new one. Facing him fully, Diana realized that it was in fact, a _she_, and that the she was rather petite in size. She wore a cowl pulled fully over her face, with the cowl's space for her chin stitched shut to hide her mouth and nose. Her white lenses narrowed at her silently, and Diana saw her hands fist tight.

She charged wordlessly, and Diana met her with vigor.

Meanwhile, the abandoned Batman struggled to his feet, sucking in air greedily into his lungs as he pressed a hand to his communicator. "Anyone want to tell me why Wonder Woman almost ripped my throat out?" he gasped breathlessly, watching as Wonder Woman caught the smaller girl by the cape and slammed her into the ground. He flinched, rushing forward and throwing himself onto Wonder Woman's back, pulling her away from the girl. He tried his best to explain, but Wonder Woman was having none of it, and threw him quite literally across the rooftop. Stone crumbled beneath him as he landed on the other end, just barely keeping balance as he crumbled to his knees.

Christ, he would bruise for weeks.

"Tim!" he called sharply, pulling out his grapple.

The communicator beeped. _"Did I hear that right? __**Wonder Woman**__? What's she doing here?"_

"Beats me, but you need to tell the old man before she beats Cass into the ground," he grunted, and fired the grapple – aiming low.

Wonder Woman grunted in surprise as she tumbled to the ground, immobile as it seemed as the bat-grapple locked itself tightly around her ankles. She snarled viciously, rolling onto her back as she reached for the wires, only to be stopped by the pair looming over her. The smaller one straddled her then, making quick work with binding her hands with her own lasso. Diana's eyes flared indignantly. "How dare you -!"

"Easy," the impostor soothed her, but the near-similar growl of his voice to Batman's had her thrashing harder. "We're not impostors, Wonder Woman – we're working _with _Bruce, believe it or not." The dry amusement in his voice told her that he knew quite intimately of Batman's preference to working alone. He knelt down beside her, reaching out tentatively for the lasso as the girl stepped off and away from Wonder Woman. He met Diana's gaze, offering her a small, uncertain smile.

"Look," he said quietly, fingers unknotting the lasso. "We got off on the wrong foot. It's understandable, but I promise you that we're here on Batman's own orders." Looping the lasso back neatly, he handed it back to its rightful owner, stepping back as Diana rose to her feet.

Wonder Woman eyed them suspiciously still; particularly this near-clone of Bruce. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Slowly, the Batman smiled – the Wayne smile. It terrified her. "Why don't we let the _real _Batman tell you."

* * *

The Batcave was a cold and unwelcoming as she last remembered it to be. Granted, she had only been in the cave twice before in her life, Diana knew that very little had changed about it since her last visit. All except for perhaps the fact that these two masked Bat…clan members (?) even knew about the Batcave. Nothing made sense to her at all, but this troubled her more than the fact that Bruce had actually sent them out to patrol on his behalf.

_Was he alright?_

Diana landed quietly just as Batman II and his…sidekick dismounted the sleek motorcycle he'd parked beside the Batmobile. She watched them carefully, trailing after them as they began to ascend the steps up into Wayne Manor. They seemed to be familiar with the cave and the manor; if not simply from the fact that they had access to the cave and the manor, but for the way Batman II skimmed the tips of his gloved hands across the cave walls with an almost wistful familiarity. The girl had said nothing at all to either of them, moving as silently and almost as petulantly as the real Batman did.

Every so often she would glance at Diana, but that was all she did to acknowledge the Champion of the Amazon.

Diana wasn't exactly sure she liked it.

"Here we are," Batman II announced cheerfully, pushing the cave entrance door open into the study, stepping into the brightly lit room and holding the grandfather clock open for Diana to step through. "Welcome to Wayne Manor, Wonder Woman."

"_It's lovely to see you again, Lady Diana_." Alfred stood just by the doorway of the study, impeccable as always, though the corner of his mouth twitched every so often. "_Although I should hope to greet you at the front door the next time you visit, Your Grace_."

As perplexed and frustrated as she was with the situation, Diana couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of the English butler. "Hello, Alfred. It's been a while since I've been around the manor." From beside her, she could see Batman II sputtering at the knowledge that she'd been to the manor before. Evidently Bruce had drilled it into his…protégés as well, about his rules on metas in his city.

The butler returned the smile readily, stepping up to the three as he regarded Batman II and the silent one rather gravely. "Master Bruce was rather surprised to hear of your arrival to Gotham this evening, Your Highness, but I should hope that your escorts have been treating you well upon arrival." One white brow rose almost threateningly at the pair.

Diana smiled wryly, glancing apologetically at Batman II. "They've been more than welcoming," she assured him. "It is I who made assumptions." Presently though her brows wrinkled, and Diana frowned worriedly as she met Alfred's gaze. "Where is Bruce? Is he alright? We've been trying to reach him from the Tower, but he hasn't responded to any of our comm-links, and J'onn couldn't penetrate the barriers through the Batcave."

"He's a little…under the weather," Batman II supplied, and motioned for her to follow him to the upper floor. Diana went willingly, sparing Alfred a grateful smile as she trailed after the masked duo up to the room she knew to be Bruce's bedroom. Wordlessly the girl pushed the bedroom door open, and left Batman II and Diana in her wake as she revealed to them Bruce Wayne…

…wrapped up in his pajamas and bundled in a mountain of blankets.

Diana blinked, and suppressed the great urge to rush to his side. "Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne grunted at the sight of her, pushing the blankets away from his body irritably even as the silent girl pushed them back over his body. "Diana," he croaked, and it was enough to bring Wonder Woman to his side. He sat up with some effort, but did not rebuke her when she rested her hand against his forehead. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you stubborn man," she told him, sighing when she felt the heat of his skin burn into her palm. "Oh Bruce…." Her eyes softened sadly, her hand cupped his jaw gently. "You haven't been taking care of yourself." The reproach came affectionately, and Batman II shuffled about uncomfortably behind her.

He cleared his throat quietly, bringing the attention of the pair to him. "We figured we should let you explain to her why we're patrolling for you." Under his Kevlar, his neck throbbed quietly in memory of Diana's slender fingers nearly ripping through to his skin, but he brushed it aside. Hey, it wasn't every day you got to tell somebody you got choked out by Wonder Woman.

Sighing heavily, Bruce glanced from his protégés to Diana, pursing his lips at the way her cerulean eyes bore worriedly into his face. A quick onceover on the Princess had assured him that she was unharmed, but he knew that there was no getting out of this, one way or another. He had hoped that the League would've left him in peace – there hadn't been anything drastically serious for them to need him; he'd been keeping an eye out.

Of course, he hadn't anticipated Wonder Woman making a personal house visit.

With an inward sigh, Bruce raised his watery blue eyes to meet Diana's. "I see you've met my kids."

* * *

**I have no idea where this is going but IT'S GOING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we move on, it's best to establish some things first...maybe. This is probably somewhere nearer to the time when Diana's been away from Themyscira long enough to develop or is in the process of developing a deep friendship and bond with Batman and Superman. It probably wouldn't be too late into that time - because she would at least know Robin (Tim) by then. Her being unaware of the Wayne kids is pretty much testament to how early on this is.**

**...that and the fact that she really isn't hiding her 'preference' for Batman over Superman. Brucie hasn't exactly given her the cold shoulder yet, and at the rate we're going, most likely won't have many opportunities at convincing anyone that he means it. **

**At this point, moving in and out of canon, we're looking at the ages in this order for the Batclan:**

**Dick - 18**

**Cass - 12**

**Tim - 11**

**Barbara should definitely make appearances too, but I need to remember her age at this point before we bring her in. I love Babs; her sass is just a bonus to her epicness.**

**I read somewhere that Tim was a year younger than Cass, and I had thought that it couldn't have been right, but apparently he is? We'll run with it, because it allows for cutesy sibling fights about who gets to use the computer chair in the batcave and who gets the last piece of blueberry pancake at breakfast. **

**At the current moment, I'm not a big fan of Damian particularly, but given the fact that his presence in Bruce's life only comes when he's older, he can't actually be there. SO. yeah.**

**Babs is going to make an appearance though. I like Barbara. Barbara is awesome.**

**They all are.**

**I've had a lot of wine.**

**Anyway. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Clan: **_n. a group of people united by some common trait, characteristic, or interest._

**Destine**_**: **__vb. to set aside or to appoint (for a certain purpose or person); __to appoint or ordain beforehand, as by divine decree; foreordain; predetermine._

* * *

Diana stared at him. "Kids? You have children?"

Bruce tilted his head thoughtfully. "In a manner of speaking, yes," he replied slowly, turning to glance at the pair standing at the doorway still. It was difficult to even keep himself upright, let alone focus his gaze on something other than Diana, but he managed; thrusting his chin slightly in the direction of Batman II, where Diana followed his gaze. "Diana, this is Richard Grayson - my eldest boy. I believe the other term for it would be my eldest ward."

Batman II pulled off his cowl at the silent command, revealing a tall boy; almost a young replica of Bruce Wayne himself. His dark hair was unkempt and boyish around his face, his deep blue eyes returned her gaze politely and sheepishly as he straightened underneath her penetrating stare. Like Bruce, he had a powerful body and radiated a calm sense of authority, with a leaner body and a shaper jaw. He grinned at Wonder Woman, and Diana saw that the Wayne charm wasn't simply a hereditary thing. "You can call me Dick." He lifted the cowl he held in his hand. "When I'm not running around playing Batman for Bruce, I'm Nightwing."

Ah, Nightwing - Kal had mentioned Nightwing to her once before. A protégé of Bruce's that had taken a new mantle from his position as Batman's aide Robin. Tim had taken over as Robin then, and though their interactions were limited to League business on rare occasions, Diana knew the young boy to be as bright and skilled as his mentor.

"The quiet one in the shadows is my adopted daughter, Cassandra - better known as Batgirl." Bruce gestured to the girl leaning against the wall at the far end of the room, watching them from the darkness. Unlike Dick, she made no move to remove her mask; only glare harder at Bruce for moving about in bed.

A dark brow rose, but Bruce's mouth twitched. "She prefers to be called Cass."

Silence.

Bruce smirked; it would do them good to explain before the Princess of Themyscira took offense. "She's not much of a talker," he told the woman, and released Diana's hand (with some reluctance). Diana sat back and watched as Bruce held out a hand towards the girl and beckoned to her.

"It's not very polite for you to be sulking like this. Take off the mask. Come say hello."

Still, Batgirl didn't move, and Bruce gave a weary sigh and leaned back into his pillows; his color was hardly something to covet. Diana's grip on his hand tightened and her lips thinned worriedly at the ragged sound of his breath, but his blue eyes were still adamant on the girl in the corner. Diana watched when the girl seemed torn between moving towards the bed to his side and defying him further, until at last she gave a huff, and pushed herself off the wall to step towards the bed. When she pulled the altered batmask from her face, Diana found herself inhaling sharply in surprise.

She was so..._young_.

The girl's mouth twitched and her eyes clouded worriedly, though her countenance changed little. It wasn't in any sense hostile, per se, but Diana had begun grow accustomed to the somber disposition of many of the people Bruce kept as company. It surprised her to see such an amiable young man as Bruce's eldest son, but she had witnessed the charm he could exude outside of the League; when he was Bruce Wayne. The girl was young and thin, slenderly built with nothing but muscle roping her thin limbs. Her face was pretty, leaning towards a Eurasian bloodline more; sharp dark eyes and high cheekbones.

Cass moved her hands in several movements, swift and practiced - sign language, Diana realized belatedly. It didn't occur to her that the girl could not speak - though she understood why it had not. There were no outward signs of Cass' lack of words, other than her silence.

With Batman, silence was a given.

The girl looked between the ages of ten and thirteen; Diana couldn't be sure. She was small.

_You shouldn't be moving around. You need to rest._

"I am resting," Bruce countered stubbornly, though the three looks he received told him their definition of rest was marginally different from his. Breathing was an issue; the virus did have the tendency to attack the respiratory system mostly, but the dark-haired Prince of Gotham suffered through it, frowning deeply when he saw the tendril of red seeping from around Cass' neck down along her suit.

The switch was flipped in a second - his eyes sharp and his voice low as he sat up abruptly. Protective Daddy-Bats was in place. "You're bleeding."

Dick and Diana glanced at Cass, the former reaching over worriedly to search for the source as Cass did her best to slap away his wandering hands. It was nothing serious - there was bound to be damage taken from a scrape with Wonder Woman. She made a show of pointedly wiping the meager bloodtrail away, raising an eyebrow at the men, as if to say '_satisfied'_?

By the growl that came from Bruce's throat, it was evident that he was not.

"You should let Alfred look at that," he insisted, sighing heavily as Cass reluctantly came to his side. His eyes dimmed as he palmed her neck gently, swiping his thumb against the cut to wipe away the thinning blood trail to get a better look at it. It wasn't anything horrible; he knew she'd endured much worse than a simple break of skin, but this was the first time he'd let her patrol without being anywhere in the vicinity.

He was human; he worried.

But before he could bark an order at Dick though, Alfred appeared through the door, armed with a tray of food and medication. "Impeccable timing as always, Alfred," Dick commented lightly, smirking out of the corner of his mouth when Alfred cast a knowing look his way. "Looks like we've got_ two _patients on our hands."

The butler hummed in intrigue, stepping beside the bed with a quiet nod to Diana before lowering the tray over Bruce's legs. "I certainly hope you mentioned the vaccination to Lady Diana before you allowed her to place herself so close to our resident patient," he uttered, holding out a medical inhaler to the man in bed. "If you would, Master Bruce."

Dick scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, yeah...we were getting to that."

"They haven't told me what ails him," Diana admitted, watching briefly as Bruce obediently took a hit from the inhaler; peering up hopefully into the Englishman's face instead. "Is it serious?" she asked worriedly.

Alfred smiled down reassuringly at the Amazon Princess. "Nothing to worry about, Your Grace. It seems that Master Bruce has contracted as case of Influenza A from his last visit to Singapore the week before. It was diagnosed before it could progress into any more detrimental stages," he promised her, when Wonder Woman's eyes grew wide and she gasped quietly. No doubt the Princess of Themyscira had been up to date with the threat of Swine Flu from Asia.

"As a precaution, however; I've administered vaccines to all of the manor's residents." He glanced at Diana apologetically. "I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you, Your Grace."

Shaking her head, Diana brushed aside the statement politely. "There's no need for a vaccination on my behalf, Alfred. The Gods have been kind to grant me immunity to all mortal illnesses - I will not fall victim to the Influenza no matter how long I remain at Bruce's side,"she told him, and though the man seemed dubious for a moment, conceded. She turned to Cassandra. "Though, perhaps you should look at Cassandra's wounds - I may have struck her harder than I had anticipated."

She bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry," she uttered, and while Cass' eyes narrowed at being told on, the young girl jerked her head primly; apology accepted. As Alfred turned his attention to her, ushering the girl towards the door, Cass glanced over her shoulder at Diana, moving her hands swiftly. _You fight impressively. _

With that, she was gone.

Dick blinked. "Wow." He turned to Diana; if there wasn't enough awe in his face before, it had doubled then. "She likes you."

Diana's brow arched. "She certainly has an interesting way of showing it."

The boy waved her doubt aside, pulling off his gauntlets as he made for the door as well. "Cass is a special case." He gave Bruce a parting salute, and a friendly smile to Diana. "Welp, it's time to get into some sweats and veg out on the couch. It was a pleasure meeting you, Wonder Woman; hopefully next time we can shake hands or something instead." With a cheeky wink, the eldest Wayne boy made for the door, but not before receiving a milder version of a batglare from Bruce.

"You still have that paper due for class tomorrow," Bruce reminded him, none too kindly either; in fact the man almost smirked wickedly at the way Dick made a moue at him.

"Awh, c'mon," the boy whined. "I'm down to a page left!" Honestly, if he wanted to, he could've done the whole damn paper in an hour - if he was motivated, maybe. Though who could ever be motivated to write a seven page paper on the economy of Gotham and its temperamental fluctuations in the past decade was beyond him.

Maybe if he talked to Tim...

Bruce stared at him flatly. "I paid for you to be educated, not to waste your brain away on bad television and Playboys." One brow rose slowly on his forehead when Dick sputtered indignantly, daring the boy to deny the fact that Alfred hadn't uncovered his rather impressive collection of mint condition Playboy magazines hidden under a floorboard in his room.

The smirk appeared when Dick glared at him. "Send Tim in too. I need to talk to him about the isolating the communicator broadcast and broadening it down to Arkham Asylum."

Sobering briefly, Dick gave him a salute. "Roger that." He gave Diana one last parting smile and was gone.

Alone now, Wonder Woman turned to Bruce and scrutinized him closely. The billionaire playboy had certainly seen better days; the usual charismatic CEO of Wayne Enterprises seemed petulantly subdued and was cold sweating mildly. She frowned as she reached up, palming his clammy forehead gently even as Bruce pulled away stubbornly.

Her expressive blue eyes flashed, and her mouth curved as she picked up the bowl of soup Alfred had set across Bruce's lap. "You've taught them well," she began, blowing gently on the liquid meal before raising the spoon to the man's mouth. "Cassandra is a very impressive adversary for someone of her age and stature." The spoon hovered patiently in front of Bruce's pointedly shut mouth.

"She's been trained since birth," he told her, eyeing the spoon in distaste. "I can eat on my own, you know. I'm not invalid," he drawled dryly, but Diana held it there insistently. He tried another tactic.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" he demanded instead. Perhaps a touch harsher than he intended, but Diana was a big girl. She could handle him surly and mean as Batman; this was just a fussy and medicated version of the Dark Knight.

Diana huffed, lowering the spoon back into the bowl as she sat back by Bruce's feet and regarded him steadily. "I told you - we were worried when you didn't answer our calls. J'onn couldn't get a mental link with you, and they decided that if neither Robin or Alfred had informed us of any danger, you were simply sulking about by yourself." Her mouth twitched when his eyes narrowed at the explanation. "I decided on my own to come by and check on you. Superman tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't be swayed."

"And what made you so sure you would be welcome in my city, if I was 'sulking' about?" he murmured gruffly. The look on Wonder Woman's face told him that the low grate of his voice wasn't nearly as convincing as it was beneath the cowl, but nevertheless, the woman huffed.

"You've never denied me anything else before, Bruce," she replied simply, and grinned when the man scowled. "I hadn't intended on taking advantage of your...inclination to me, but I was worried." Her brows pulled together once more, she raised the spoon to his stubborn mouth again.

"Now please eat. You look like you haven't touched anything in days."

Bruce pursed his lips, wrapping his hand around Diana's wrist and pulling the spoon away from his mouth, albeit gently. A corner of his mind reminded him that the woman sitting on his bed could very well force him to eat, but he was surprised when Diana let him take her hand in his, and chose not to linger on the fact that her skin felt like velvet under the callused pads of his fingers.

"I can take care of myself," he told her, but Diana gave him an indulgent sigh and shook her head at him. She pried his fingers from her wrist effortlessly.

"Perhaps it's more of a selfish act then, for me to care for you," she replied smoothly, moving the spoon about his mouth in a teasingly cajoling manner. "Come on, Bruce. You wouldn't want to let Alfred's hard work go to waste. All those hours he slaved over a stove to make this for you." She grinned when he leveled a Batglare at her. "I'll promise you a treat if you're a good patient and you eat and take your medication like you're supposed to."

At that, the man's eyes shifted, one dark brow rising slowly as he regarded the immortal Princess with a wary, though reluctantly intrigued frown. Bruce Wayne was all for leering at the Amazon Princess and making wisecracks at having such a pretty nurse to get him back to health, but Batman wanted her as far away from him and Gotham as possible, if only for her own safety. The strain of virus he'd been infected with was contagious at this stage, and for the first two days he'd been home, no one - not even Alfred - had been allowed to come anywhere near him.

And yet here was Wonder Woman, spoon feeding him soup.

Bruce Wayne was winning out on the internal struggle. The drugs must've been working.

With a classically charming Wayne grin on his face, Bruce waggled his eyebrows at her. "And what would the stunning Princess of Themyscira have to offer up for such a troublesome patient?"

Diana's red mouth curved slowly into a coy smirk, and the Batman damn near swallowed his tongue. It was a good thing his sweatpants were heavy cotton. "Well, that depends, really. Are you going to let me linger around Gotham long enough to give it to you?"

Ooh, well. Now he was intrigued, aroused, _and _frightened.

"What exactly are you planning, Princess?" he asked slowly, eyeing the woman as she shrugged innocently at pressed the spoon to his lips.

_"Swallow, and perhaps I'll tell you."_

* * *

**...this went a lot slower/faster(?) than I anticipated.**


End file.
